


follow the oreo trail

by eoxm



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxm/pseuds/eoxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bram decides to surprise simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow the oreo trail

Opening the door to my shared apartment with Bram, the last thing I wanted to hear was the unmistakable crunch of an Oreo biscuit being destroyed by my newly cleaned work shoes, but apparently it was just that kind of day. Looking down to check if the precious Oreo was salvageable I noticed a trail of the biscuits leading to the bedroom.

“Bram? Bram I hope you have a good excuse for this blatant waste of God’s gift to humanity.” I called whilst taking off my dirtied shoes. Bram may have technically caused this mess but if I tracked Oreo crumbs into the bedroom…. Oh boy things would get ugly.

Following the trail, stopping to pick up every one, I got to the bedroom with a decent armful of the biscuits only to instantly drop them once I saw the gold at the end of the rainbow. Or, the Bram at the end of the Oreo trail.

There he was, in all his beautiful glory, on one knee.

“Oh my god, Bram!” I screamed, and I swear I wasn’t crying.

“Simon Spier, I love you. I love how your nose crinkles when you’re deep in thought, how you’re 22 and still read harry potter fan fiction, how your love for Oreos possibly rivals your love for me-“

“You’re evenly tied”

“Thanks. Simon, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to build my future together with yours.” He pauses, looking up at me and showing off his warmest, biggest ‘I love you’ smile. “Will you give me that chance? Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

“Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” I shout, leaping onto my now fiancé, instantly mashing my mouth onto his. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” I said, marking each confession with a kiss. 

Bram simply reached for my hand, evidently the wrong one but that’ll make for a cute story later, and slid the ring on. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. _Is_ beautiful.

“I love you too, future Mr Greenfeld. So, is this a decent enough excuse for the… how did you describe it again?”

“Blatant waste of God’s gift to humanity. And I suppose so,” I smiled. I mean, Simon Greenfeld sure did have a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 5 minutes shortly after finishing the book so it's obviously unbeta-ed, pls forgive any mistakes


End file.
